


Of confessions over coffee

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a short story of Alex and George exploring things together
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: omorashi/wetting, handjobs

Alex really hadn’t been prepared for it when George brought it up for the first time. Alex had been awake for approximately ten minutes and had just stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing the mug of coffee handed to him by his boyfriend in hopes it would wake him up at least a bit. So when George, with way too much energy for Alex anyway, had just casually asked ”So… What do you think about watersports?” Alex had really had to try and not just drop dead right there because his brain really, really wasn’t ready for a conversation about such topic before he’d had his morning coffee. He had, however, managed to inhale half of said cup of coffee upon hearing George’s words, so the coughing fit the coffee-inhalation had brought on had given him a minute to think while he was actively trying not to choke. The minute to think hadn’t really helped, though, so when he had finally gathered himself, he’d raised his head to look at George and he’d had to take a deep breath before swallowing his pride and answering the man still sitting at the table, who by the way hadn’t reacted to Alex’ near death experience in any way. That asshole.  
-  
The conversation really had been something Alex was sure he wouldn’t be able to forget anytime  
soon. Apparently the whole thing was a huge kink for George, and he’d been gathering courage to tell Alex for a while. Why George had chosen early as fuck in the morning as an appropriate time to to bring it up, Alex would never understand, but he was more than on board with the things they’d ended up discussing. He was so on board with it, that when George had voluntarily brought it up Alex actually wanted to just start thanking the universe or God or something, because how the hell had he gotten so lucky.

The conversation on the topic had been very detailed because the one thing they had agreed to was them both being on the same page on things. The fact that they talked things through was a thing Alex appreciated most of the time, but that day it had been also torturous as he was achingly hard in his trousers after that conversation. He was pretty sure George had been as well, yet somehow they still hadn’t fucked on the kitchen table then and there. Alex still had no idea how they’d avoided that.

Now two days had passed since they’d had the conversation. Nothing they’d discussed had happened yet and they hadn’t mentioned it again, but the tension was still there, in the back of his head. And it invaded his thoughts at moments like these, where they were doing something completely innocent and wholesome. At the moment they were having a Disney movie marathon and Alex was just leaning against George’s side, head falling on the boy’s shoulder, fingers tangled together on George’s lap. Yet Alex was, yet again, achingly hard in his shorts and the mental images flashing through his mind were not letting up.

”-Alex?” George’s voice dragged Alex out of his thoughts. George must have asked him something, but his brain being the traitorous bastard it was, hadn’t registered a single word. He looked up at George to see him smirking.

”What?”

”I asked you what you’re thinking about. Because I’m guessing it’s not the movie”, George repeated his question, eyes shifting to Alex’ crotch. Alex smiled sheepishly and pressed his face into George’s shoulder.

”Yeah, not the movie”, he mumbled into the fabric of the hoodie. He felt George shifting, then he felt hands pulling him into George’s lap. Alex was guessing their movie marathon was on hold for the time being, because if not, George must have been even more sadistic he’d originally thought because if he’d have to continue watching the movie like this, he would actually implode. The movie continued playing in the background as Alex made himself more comfortable, but to Alex’ relief George wasn’t paying attention to it either, instead arranging Alex in a way that Alex was now sitting in between George’s legs, leaning back against George’s chest, feeling the warm body behind him, and more importantly, the half hard cock.

”So… I’ll repeat my question. What was it you were thinking about that made you feel this way?” George asked. His voice had dropped at least an octave and his hands were making their way towards Alex’ cock. Alex blushed.

”I was thinking of… umm… Our conversation the other day”, Alex admitted. George hummed and slipped his hand under the waistband of Alex’ shorts. Alex gasped when he felt George’s hand wrap around his cock, starting up a torturously slow rythm, thumb occasionally gathering the precum already pooling at the tip, making the slide easier. Alex was sure George was going to be the death of him.

”What about it, hmm?” George whispered in Alex’ ear. ”Which part?”

”Just… All of it”, Alex whimpered and tried to buck his hips up into the touch, but George was very much holding him down with his other arm so all Alex could do was lay there and take what George had to give to him.

George hummed again, speeding up his movements a bit. ”So… Were you thinking of me giving you stuff to drink throughout the day while at the town and not letting you use the bathroom until you’re absolutely bursting? And even when you’d beg me to let you go I wouldn’t. We’re you thinking of wetting yourself where everyone could see, hmm? Walking around the town in the wet pants, letting people see what you’re really like?”

Alex wasn’t even sure what was happening anymore. His brain had zeroed in on George’s words and the words were making arousal spike in his veins, driving him insane, George hitting all the right kinks. Alex was pretty sure he was making some sort of noises, chanting something, but he had no idea what that something was. He was also sure he was shaking in George’s arms at this point, his head thrown back, breathing rapid, breaths coming out in moans. All the while George’s hand was speeding up little by little making Alex’ pleasure build.

”Or were you thinking about the other stuff we talked about? Did you think of how good it would feel getting fucked when you’d be absolutely bursting? Or were you thinking of me peeing on you? In your hair, on your face, just everywhere, claiming you.”

”George, I can’t”, Alex heard himself whimper when he felt his orgasm rapidly building, George’s words absolutely doing it for him. ”George I’m gonna cum.”

”Go ahead, darling”, George whispered, dropping his other hand to Alex balls, no longer holding the other man down. Alex’ face crunched up, mouth falling open in a silent scream. His ears were filled with white noise as his muscles pulled taut, cum spilling on the hoodie he was still wearing. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, his sexual frustration from the past days releasing all in one. He considered it a minor miracle he was still fully conscious at the end of it, even if his brain was still trying to catch up to whatever the hell just happened. If that was the effect of only listening to George speak of it had on him, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t even survive the real deal. Then again if that’s how he died, he wouldn’t be too mad.  
-  
Way too long had passed between the current moment and the most amazing hand job Alex had ever experienced. Logically he knew it was for the best because they’d had two race weeks back to back and they really didn’t have time to make the whole thing actually worth while. And they definitely would want to make it worth while.

Now they did have time, though. George had made sure Alex would tell the team he’d be staying back at the hotel for a couple more days, and Alex just knew. And the knowledge was driving him absolutely insane. What was driving him even more insane, though, was how George just… wasn’t mentioning it. They had the entire evening and the next day for themselves and not a word had been said about it.  
-  
Alex’ relief (if you could call it that) came just after noon the next day. Apparently George had planned for them to go do some sightseeing or something and admittedly Alex was feeling a bit disappointed they wouldn’t be having a day long fuckfest in their hotelroom, but he was holding out hope. And it did pay off as they were walking out of the hotel lobby.

”I want you to take this”, George said handing Alex a water bottle. ”You need to stay hydrated, it’s warm.”

Alex absolutely didn’t miss the tone in George’s voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Alex just nodded and accepted the bottle, nervous energy filling him. It was on.  
-  
After a couple hours Alex was absolutely ready to jump out of his skin. It was driving him insane how George had still just behaved like this was a completely normal date instead of some elaborate plan to tease Alex for an entire afternoon. The only thing out of ordinary was George making sure he was sipping his water periodically, but even that wasn’t that different.

The things they’d been doing had also been completely normal. It wasn’t blatantly a date and they weren’t even doing any hand holding, since considering their careers their relationship wasn’t public and they weren’t wishing to make it that just yet. So they just hung out around town, looking at things in stores and generally enjoying each others’ company in an outwardly totally not gay way. (internally it was very much gay but that was for only them to know).

”A beach? Really?” Alex asked George when their Uber dropped them off. George just smirked. Alex just shook his head because George definitely knew how to make a man desperate, he had to give him that. Alex hadn’t really kept track of how much he’d drank so far but he was definitely feeling it, and the thought of being surrounded by rushing water for however long George wanted them to be there for was making him nervous. The thought of humiliating himself in public was turning him on to no end but that would be an absolute PR nightmare were it to actually happen so he’d like to avoid that if at all possible.

Turned out what George had in mind was your run of the mill romantic walk on the beach. The walk was genuinely enjoyable at first, Alex just enjoying the quiet company of his boyfriend. They rarely got that much quiet time together, especially during the season, so just existing side by side was making Alex’ heart swell a bit. He knew George was feeling the same way, the silence being comfortable and not forced. The silence did have a consequence, one that George no doubt was very much exploiting, since now there was nothing distracting Alex from the water hitting his now bare feet or the never ceasing sound of waves rushing to the shore that was assaulting him from all sides. If he’d been feeling the effects of the water earlier, the feeling had doubled by now. Also he was half hard again, which was just wonderful when you were in public, wearing only shorts and a t-shirt and when people could recognize you.

”How bad do you have to go?” George asked after a moment. Alex considered it for a minute.

”It’s not the worst I’ve experienced but it’s pretty bad”, he concluded in the end. George smiled at that, something dark reaching his eyes.

”You think you’d survive a trip to the bar?” George asked Alex who at this point was convinced George just wanted to torture him. Regardless, he nodded and let George walk him to the bar not too far away, still on the beach. Now Alex was genuinely getting quite nervous. He’d obviously known George would want him desperate, he just didn’t think he’d want him quite that desperate. He sat down anyway. George saw the way Alex was sitting very straight, very tense and definitely squeezing his legs together. George hummed approvingly.

He ordered them some drinks and Alex was pretty sure the one thing he shouldn’t be throwing in the mix now was alcohol, but still he sipped on the drink handed to him by George. He kept listening to George talk to him, not understanding a word anymore, his brain a muddled mess of arousal and nerves by now. He knew George knew this. He also knew George would be feeling very smug about it.

Somehow his need to pee had gotten so much worse in such a little time, the water from earlier hitting him a bit belatedly, so when George asked him if he could handle another drink Alex had to shake his head. He saw the dark look in George’s eyes get more intense, though so he wasn’t feeling too bad about not being able to take anything more.

”You ready to go back to the hotel?” George asked him. Alex was ready to cry at the words, if he was being completely honest, so he nodded. George just smiled at him and with a sadistic smirk watched as Alex nearly let out a whimper at the feeling of standing up, gravity not making his life any easier.

The car ride wasn’t any more fun, though. The seatbelt was digging in Alex’ skin way too uncomfortably and every bump the car ran over sent a jolt of pain through Alex’ body. He was sweating profusely at this point and he was definitely in pain, but the arousal was still there. And he knew it was there for George as well, since whereas Alex wasn’t even half hard anymore because of the pain, George was definitely sporting a full hard on, the outline of which was clearly visible through the jeans the boy was wearing. The sadistic fuck, Alex thought fondly.

When they finally got to the hotel, Alex had to face the nightmare that was walking. The hotel thankfully being more private, George was able to put his arm around Alex, guiding him toward the elevators. Alex had no idea how he managed to look normal when walking because all he wanted to do was to cross his legs and stop, but somehow he did survive. The elevator ride was its own level of hell, though. Alex stood there, hanging on to George for dear life, legs crossed in a manner that would be obvious to anyone who happened to walk in. Through the car ride the desperation he’d been feeling had just been getting worse and the waves weren’t easing up now that he was stationary in an elevator with nothing else to focus on.

And predictably, it didn’t exactly get any easier. The short walk from the elevator to George’s room wasn’t long, but it was clearly long enough for Alex who took a couple steps and then doubled over, gasping in pain. George was by his side in milliseconds, just holding the man’s hand while the other one waited for the desperation to pass. When he straightened back up there was a damp spot on his shorts and his face was red from embarrassment, bottom lip bitten red.

”Did you just…?”

”Yeah.”

”God that’s so fucking hot.”

The last steps toward their room were a lot less eventful, but the second the door was shut behind the two men, Alex was being pushed against a wall.

”You still on board with this?”

”Hell yes.”

”Good”, George smirked and kicked Alex’ legs apart, pushing his thigh in between them. Alex’ fingers were grabbing George’s shirt and escaping Alex’ mouth was a steady stream of whimpers. Alex unconsciously tried to squeeze his legs together around George’s thigh and a flash of panic ran through him as he realized that wouldn’t work. A shiver of exhilaration ran down his spine. This was actually happening.

George nudged Alex’ chin up and forced him to look in his eyes. George’s pupils were absolutely blown, the irises barely slivers on the edges. The man looked positively hungry. And that’s how it felt as well when he kissed Alex, the kiss immediately dirty and full of tongue. Alex had gotten distracted by George kissing him to death and had missed the hand moving down his stomach. The sudden, forceful press on his abdomen was his undoing, his tired muscles giving up.

The switch in George’s demeanor was very sudden the second he felt Alex’ stream against his thigh. The hungry kissing ended the second it happened, George just letting out an obscene moan at the feeling of the warmth spreading against his front and dropping his face into the crook of Alex’ neck.

And Alex, well, Alex was in absolute heaven. The second George had broken the kiss, Alex had thrown his head back with a loud moan equalling George’s. Alex couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that he was absolutely peeing on himself and on his boyfriend and he was absolutely loving it. The warmth where his crotch was pressed against George’s thigh was absolutely heavenly and Alex’ eyes fluttered shut. At this point he was just chanting George’s name over and over again. Not for any particular reason, but he felt the need to say something and he couldn’t for the death of him remember any other words.

Somewhere along the way George had started to grind his hips into Alex and the whole situation just felt filthy to Alex. His head was absolutely reeling with all the sensations he was going through at the moment, especially the feeling of the rivulets of piss falling down his legs wasn’t something he was expecting to be turned on by but that was definitely turning him on. By the time his stream was starting to die down his cock was already getting hard again.

”Oh my God”, he whispered when it was over. He just felt George smirk against his neck before the man stepped back.

”Look at what you did, baby”, George muttered in still low voice. George let his eyes roam George’s body for a moment. Firstly he was still very much hard, the outline now clearer through wet pants that were clinging to George’s skin, secondly, the pants… The light blue jeans were absolutely soaked throughout the entire crotch area and especially the leg that had been in between Alex’. Alex reached a hand down to his own shorts to palm at his cock through the equally soaked shorts. He let out another moan at the feeling, squirming a bit, the feel of the wet fabric doing things to him. Yet again a thing he wasn’t expecting to be turned on by but somehow was.

Then he was being crowded against the wall again, George’s hands landing on his ass this time, the thigh making a comeback between his legs.

”Like this”, George whispered and pushed on George’s ass to grind his crotch against his thigh. Alex let his head drop back against the wall and he let out a moan at the friction but also at the obscenity of the whole situation. He continued to grind into George’s thigh, holding onto the man like a lifeline. He loved how shameful it felt to be getting off like this, and to no one’s surprise he got very close very quickly. He heard George whimper out a ”fuck” and he felt the man tense against him, and Alex was gone. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a sob, feeling his orgasm shake through him at a violent force, cum dirtying his already soiled pants.

They stayed there for a long moment, just taking in what just happened and in Alex’ case just generally trying to find the strength to stand again, as he was pretty much being held up by George now.

”Holy shit”, George finally muttered into Alex’ neck. ”We need to do that again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some ideas when I wrote the first thing so I'm making this a chaptered thing now! The chapters will be connected to each other but there won't be any plot or sensible timeline because this is literally just me using this pairing to write out my ideas.  
> I'll tag everything but I'll also put the kinks and stuff in the notes so that people can skip the things they don't want to read:)
> 
> Content: golden showers, face fucking

The morning after the night before Alex woke up in a hotel room bed all limbs tangled up with a certain Brit sleeping next to him. Alex shifted slightly, moving his hand a bit to run it through his boyfriend’s hair. The boy looked so peaceful sleeping, the sweetness bringing a small smile on Alex’ lips. Actually, weirdly enough, the previous night also brought a smile on his face. After the whole ordeal of sex had been over, George had genuinely turned into the sweetest version of himself Alex had ever seen. Although that might have had something to do with the fact that it had genuinely taken Alex’ muscles a while to start cooperating again, so George really had had to just hold him if he didn’t want to just drop the man on the floor, and asking Alex to do literally anything would have been a lost cause. For this reason even after Alex had regained his ability to stand, George had been the one doing, well, everything. Firstly he’d helped Alex strip because the shorts had genuinely felt digusting at that point, so after that it had been just a half naked Alex standing, watching the still fully clothed George try and somehow clean up the puddle that had formed on the floor, the very existence of which had made Alex’ cheeks heat up now that the moment had passed and he wasn’t insanely horny anymore. After many soaked towels (Alex did not want to know how they’d explain those to the housekeeping) George had managed to clean it up and he’d finally dragged Alex along with him to the shower. The shower had also been what Alex would describe as disgustingly adorable, with soft kisses and George washing his hair. After that Alex was pretty sure he’d just straight up fallen asleep in the shower or something because he genuinely had no memory of ever getting to the bed, but there he was, laying under the covers cuddled up to George, smiling.

Alex had a few more minutes of basking alone in the morning sun before the man beside him stirred. Alex felt a warm flutter in his stomach when George tangled his legs with his further and pulled him closer, noses touching, just staring at each other for a minute. Morning breath was an issue for sure with them breathing so close to each other’s faces, but Alex was pretty sure he’d endure worse things for the other.

”Good morning”, Alex whispered. George’s hand moved to play with the hair at the back of Alex’ neck as he smiled and whispered back the words.

”So, you wanna talk about last night?” George finally asked after a beat of silence. Alex had known this was coming, George was meticulous when it came to making sure they were on the same page and making sure whether the things that had happened would be things to repeat or to forget. Alex really loved that about George, though, because communication was insanely important and the fact that George made an effort to communicate just made Alex’ heart flutter because it meant George cared. So he answered. ”Sure.”

”Anything you wouldn’t do again?” George asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Alex was sure the other man was currently freaking out over the prospect of doing something Alex didn’t like. How George could doubt Alex’ enjoyment after his reactions the night before was beyond Alex, though.

”Nope. Definitely doing the whole thing again”, Alex whispered back. He physically felt George relax at that as the man’s face broke into a grin.

”Good, because I definitely want a repeat of it”, George sighed and continued, ”Fuck, Alex you’re absolutely perfect, I love you so much. How the hell did I ever get so lucky?” The words made Alex’ heart swell in his chest.

”I keep asking myself the same thing.”  
-  
The next time anything happened had genuinely not been planned. Sure, they’d been doing a lot more talking on the subject (on the phone, because unfortunately being still in the closet they had to be apart quite a bit when they didn’t have a good enough reason to be in the same place) and Alex had been doing an excessive amount of jerking off. He was pretty sure his right hand never been this, erm, busy, even as a horny teenager.

Now it was a Sunday night on a race weekend and they’d finally had a reason to be in the same place and they had time. They were hanging out in George’s room again, just laying on the bed, both still a bit high on adrenaline from the race. The purpose of this hang out was purely romantic (even though Alex knew they’d definitely end up having sex at some point), so he wasn’t expecting anything remotely kinky to be taking place, and as far as Alex could tell, neither was George. They were just cuddling, soaking in each others’ presence in peace.

”Wanna go for a swim?” George asked when the clock was way past midnight. The question brought a smile on Alex’ face and he nodded. This was a regular occurence between them whenever they were in a warm country in a hotel with a private beach, because when it was late enough it would be quiet enough for them to be able to hold hands and just… act like a couple out in the world, and even if there were people around, it would be dark, especially if they were in the water. The couple times they’d done it in the beginning Alex had been absolutely shitting himself for the following days, so scared someone had seen them hold hands or worse, kiss, but when the world hadn’t found out and he hadn’t been shunned from the motorsport world, he’d calmed down about it. Maybe not strictly a good thing, but he was young and in love, he was allowed to be a bit stupid.

The trip to the beach was the most nerve-wrecking part of the whole thing, because unlike the beach, there were still people in the lobby and in the hallways of the hotel and no one on the grid knew about them (although Alex knew some people must have had their ideas but were too polite not to ask or just didn’t care), so being spotted wouldn’t have been fun even if leaving a hotel with a ”friend” would have been easy enough to explain away. The tension was worth the result, though, as they were holding each other in the water. Kissing the salt water off George’s lips never got old, it was a reminder to Alex that this, kissing George in the outside world, was actually possible, which was something Alex hadn’t even dared to dream of a while back. The whole thing just made his heart full, the laugh George let out when Alex splashed him with water and the absolutely gorgeous sight of water running down George’s body as he got up from the water, trunks clinging to his thighs. Just everything. Alex wouldn’t give this up for anything.

When the adrenaline from the race had completely faded away and they’d grown tired of swimming they’d climbed up to the beach and now they were laying on a beach towel, arms and legs touching each other, holding hands just looking up at the sky. It might have been risky to be existing like this in such an open place, but neither of them really cared at this point. Besides, there was no one else on the beach, it was just the two of them and the night sky filled with stars. Alex sighed contentedly, immediately followed by a shiver. The wind had started picking up and it being night, the temperature wasn’t at its highest and the fact that he was fresh out of the water was not helping his case much. George didn’t miss that.

”You cold babe?”

”A bit.”

”Do you… Do you want me to warm you up?” George asked carefully. Alex was a bit perplexed by the tone as he was sure the question in itself wouldn’t warrant the degree of carefullness in the tone.

”What do you mean?” Alex asked. Then it hit him. ”I’m not going to have sex right here if that’s what you mean, I’m sorry to disappoint but absolutely not.” Alex didn’t have many things he wouldn’t do in a sexual context, but having sex in a public place when being found out would end his career in seconds was a hard no, no matter how much the thought turned him on. His career in F1 was on thin ice as it was, he had no desire to make it any worse, thank you very much.

George chuckled. ”Not exactly what I meant. But close.” George rolled on his side to face Alex. Well now Alex was intrigued.

”Well what then?” Alex asked after a beat of silence, rolling over as well to face a very nervous looking George.

”Um… Do you remember what we talked about the last time I called you?” George asked. It took a moment for Alex to remember what the conversation had been about but when he did his heartbeat picked up and his eyes widened. ”Oh.”

”So… What do you think?” George asked when he saw Alex’ reaction, nervously biting his lip again. Alex genuinely had to take a minute to consider it. It wouldn’t exactly be any better than having sex in public but at this point his brain had taken a route he had no coming back from, so he did exactly the opposite of what the sensible part of his brain was telling him to do and whispered out a barely audible ”yeah, let’s do it.” George’s eyebrows shot up, as if the man hadn’t been expecting the response.

”You absolutely sure? You can say no if not, I won’t be mad”, George asked hesitantly, his hands wandering near the waistband of his trunks. Alex knocked George’s hands out of the way, pushing his hand inside the trunks, positioning George’s still flaccid dick in a way that the head was barely peeking out, (this still didn’t exceed the limit of indecent exposure, right?) and let out a ”yes” before he could regret it. George inhaled sharply and whispered an ”okay”.

George’s own hand took a hold of his cock now, pointing it in the direction of Alex, who was now shifting a bit closer. They were now seriously so close that if anyone happened to see them, there would be absolutely no mistaking them for anything but lovers.

For a long moment nothing happened, but after a minute the expression on George’s face changed into something unreadable and dark and at that precise moment Alex could feel the warmth hitting his abs. He inhaled sharply and his eyes darted lower on George’s body. For a second all he could see was the liquid shooting out of George’s cock, hitting his skin, he really couldn’t take it in fast enough. But when he did, he let out a breathy moan and his previously vaguely interested cock was very much hard now, tenting his trunks.

Alex concluded George was actually trying to murder him when George aimed lower on Alex’ body. The feeling of the piss hitting his abs had definitely been enough to nearly kill Alex, but the feeling of the stream hitting his cock through the fabric of his trunks was genuinely going to be the death of him. He had to lift his own hand to his mouth and bite down to hold in the groan that threatened to escape his mouth, some subconscious part of his brain still acknowledging the fact that they were still in public. He had to shift his eyes away from the action to prevent himself from coming in his pants, so he moved his gaze to George’s face only to find the smug prick smirking at his reactions. Alex simultaneously wanted to smack the man and blow him because holy shit, he was so turned on.

The whole thing ended way too soon though, as it hadn’t been planned so the amount George could pee was very much limited. For a second they just laid there, taking in what the hell had just happened. Alex was sure he was about to actually implode, that was the hottest thing he’d experienced in a while and he was sure any friction on his dick now would just end his life right there. Game over.

”I really think we should get back to the hotel now”, Alex managed. George mumbled a yeah and so they got up. It didn’t even occur to Alex that he could actually go wash the urine off his skin in the sea, instead he did nothing about it. His trunks were soaking wet anyways, no one would know. Besides the idea of having George’s pee on his skin and clothes when walking through the hotel reception where anyone could see them was doing wonderful things to him and he wasn’t about to ruin it. Instead, he pulled his shirt back on.

George seemed to notice it though. ”You gonna wash off?” he asked, and smirked when he got a very sharp ”no” as an answer.

What followed was an awkward walk through the hotel where they both strategically held their towels in front of their crotches to hide their arousal, hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious (it definitely was). Thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention to the men powerwalking through the hotel, which they were very happy about, because this would definitely be on Alex’ list of ’most awkward ways to come out’.

In the end, their night did end up with them in bed, as Alex had originally predicted. The context was a bit different from what he’d been thinking though. He’d mostly been expecting something a bit slower or at least more romatic, but he definitely wasn’t opposed to this either. The second they’d gotten back to their room George had had absolute control over Alex. The stripping of the wet trunks and shirts had been very fast (because even in their state they realized soaked clothing + bed they were going to sleep in wasn’t the best combination) after which George had directed them in the direction of the bed until Alex’ legs had hit it and he’d fallen backwards on the bed. Currently George was holding his body over Alex and pinning the squirming man down by his wrists.

”I’ll seriously die if you don’t get me off. I’m not kidding”, Alex whined. George chuckled at that and obliged, grinding down against him, their naked cocks rubbing together. Alex let his eyes fall closed as he sighed in relief at finally getting some friction where he desperately needed it. He felt a hand grasping both their cocks, holding them together and making Alex let out a needy whine. George was steadily stroking both their cocks in one hand now and Alex was absolutely losing his mind, arching his back, hips bucking up into the touch, on edge after such a short period of time.

”George I’m gonna cum”, he whimpered out, locking eyes with George.

”God that really did it for you, didn’t it?” George teased. All Alex could do was nod and let out another moan, his entire body tensing under George.

”Go ahead baby, cum for me”, George whispered in Alex’ ear and at that, Alex was gone. He bit down on his own hand to stifle the sound threatening to break free, cum shooting on his own skin. He was sure he’d never come this fast in his entire life and he’d have been embarrassed had it not been for George tensing against him, whimpering against the skin of his neck before shooting his own load on Alex’ abs.

”Holy fuck”, Alex whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

”Agreed.”  
-  
Alex had been devastated when he’d had to leave George the next day. He was sure that if they’d just had more time, they’d have continued where they’d left off the previous night and he definitely could sense the tension still there when they’d said their goodbyes before getting on their respective planes.

What had followed was another week Alex spent feeling like a horny teenager again, the whole situation on the beach repeating on his mind again and again, and he was sure he was breaking some kind of records with the horniness he was currently experiencing. He was so happy he’d found George with whom he could explore this side of himself, but at the same time the time they were forced to spend apart was driving him out of his mind. Also he might have originally underestimated how into this whole thing he was, because the level of sexual frustration he was experiencing was on a whole new level to what he’d ever experienced.

When another race week rolled around he was at George’s door as soon as he physically could manage, the other man welcoming him with a smile. It was a Thursday night, so all the things pertaining to racing had either been done or were going to be done in the days following but not at that moment, so they could feel fairly safe just hanging out, even though the possibility of getting interrupted (or worse, caught) on a Thursday was way greater than on a Sunday night where people seemed to leave the drivers mostly alone.

The thought didn’t seem to bother George too much, though, as Alex found himself cuddled against George in no time. To Alex the night didn’t really feel like much more than a date night with very small sexual implications despite the frustration he’d gone through the week prior. And that definitely was how it begun as: just them hanging out, just them enjoying the closeness after a short while where they’d had to go without. That seemed to be a recurring theme with them.

They were watching some random rom-com neither of them were actually that interested in but it was mainly just background noise for them as they laid cuddled together, just scrolling on their phones because honestly, the whole talking part is overrated sometimes. The whole thing just kind of spiraled from there, though, because of course it did. Alex couldn’t for the life of him remember how it started. It had something to do with George wanting to look at something on Alex’ phone and Alex not letting him, which then led to them wrestling for the phone, which was how they’d ended up where they were now, laying on the floor, phones nowhere to be seen, George pinning Alex down, kissing the other man like his life depended on it.

”You wanna do a repeat of the beach?” George asked when he’d stopped kissing Alex in favour of breathing. ”Because I really gotta go.” Alex’ already hardening cock twitched at the thought and he had to swallow a moan. God he was so gone, wasn’t he? He pushed himself up to a sitting position so that now George was sitting on his lap before whispering out a ”hell yes”. He went to take off his t-shirt but George’s hands stopped him.

”Keep it on”, he said, ducking down to kiss Alex again. And Alex really couldn’t disagree with that so he just let George push his tongue into his mouth, moving his hands onto George’s shoulders instead. He was holding onto George for dear life as he felt the stream hit his stomach again, soaking into his shirt. The feeling made Alex let out some needy noise he hadn’t been aware he could even produce. He had to break the kiss to catch his breath for a minute. The whole thing was definitely as hot as the first time. It felt like Alex should have been grossed out as he felt the warmth spreading on his chest, making the fabric cling to his chest, but he most definitely was not, hips grinding up on their own accord.

”Can you stop for a minute?” Alex asked suddenly, getting a better idea.

”Yeah, something wrong?” George asked way too fast, taking a moment to stop the stream, looking strained as he did. Alex shook his head and leaned back, laying back down on the floor. George looked at him, questioning for a second but Alex just pulled him forward so that George was now sitting on his stomach.

”Now you can continue.” George seemed to get the message as his hand was back on his cock to aim the head down at Alex. Before anything happened, George leaned back to press his other hand on Alex’ cock through his pants. Bit of an unconventional position but hey, Alex got a hand on his dick, he wasn’t going to argue. ”Grind on that.” Before Alex could really comprehend the words there was a scorching stream hitting his neck, droplets splashing on his face and he let out a drawn out moan and ground his hips up into the hand. George kept the stream very consistently aimed at his neck, barely hitting the underside of his jaw, not sure about Alex being fine with anything further. They’d actually talked about that as well and Alex had been a bit unsure about whether he’d be fine with George actually peeing on his face, but Alex had absolutely lost all reservations regarding that and in the moment it felt like the hottest idea ever. So he grunted out ”C’mon. Higher.”

He’d been holding eyecontact with George the whole time, but now he let his eyes flutter shut before whispering a ”please”. He got what he’d bargained for very quickly and the sensation of the hot liquid hitting his face, running over his lips and into his hair was way too much for Alex’ brain to handle. He was filled with a wonderful sense of humiliation, because Jesus Christ this wasn’t a thing he should be enjoying this much, but that just turned him on further. His orgasm took him entirely by surprise as it slammed through him, hips lifting off the floor into George’s hand, a loud moan escaping his lips as he trashed on the floor. He didn’t have any brain capacity for anything other than the pleasure spiking through his veins, he didn’t even have a second to consider the fact that there definitely was urine in his mouth now. In fact, he wasn’t able to comprehend anything else either, as the next thing he was aware of was George still leaning over him (no longer peeing), hands cradling Alex’ face.

”Earth to Alex”, George chuckled and let go of Alex, leaning back, when he saw the recognition return to Alex’ eyes. Alex gave him a weak smile. He lifted his head and shifted his eyes downward to George’s erection. He licked his lips at the sight, feeling a bit strange about the salty taste he found there, matching the one still lingering on his tastebuds.

George seemed a bit unsure about what to do next, still in his place over Alex but looking conflicted.

”C’mon George, lemme get you off”, Alex said, motioning for George to get closer to his face. That seemed to drag George out of his thoughts, the man clearly more than willing to get off himself. He moved himself so that the head of his cock was sitting on Alex lower lip. Alex smiled up at George briefly before raising his head and taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Alex felt a surge of pride as he heard George groan above him. Alex took more of the cock into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat making him gag. Bobbing his head in this position was kind of difficult, so he guided George’s hand into his hair hoping the man would take the hint. Of course he didn’t. Alex pulled off.

”Fuck my face, George”, he simply stated before taking the cock back into his mouth, watching George’s reaction as the words sunk in and as his cock slid back into the wet warmth of Alex’ mouth.

”Fucking hell, you sure?” George asked sounding strained. Alex just nodded the best he could with a mouth full of dick. He felt the hand in his hair tighten its grip as George did exactly as he’d been asked. George started out slow but quickly ran out of patience and set a faster rythm. Alex was gagging and there were tears running down his face, but at the same time seeing George losing his mind with pleasure above him, the man moaning increasingly loudly with his eyes squeezed shut, Alex felt content. It didn’t take many thrusts for George’s hips to falter, cock pushing in all the way, his thighs squeezing Alex as he came down his throat with a loud groan. Alex gasped for air as George pulled out and collapsed over Alex.

”Holy shit that was good”, George muttered after a beat of silence. Alex couldn’t really disagree.

”Yep. I’m a mess, though”, Alex answered. God, his voice was wrecked. But he hadn’t been lying. Now that he’d come the situation was significantly less sexy and he had so many different bodily fluids on him, all he wanted to do was to shower.

”You love it though.”

”I do.”


End file.
